Melted Ice Cream
by petitesorciere
Summary: All Hermione wants is to eat her ice cream in peace. But then Draco comes along...SMUT. Nominated at the Dramione Awards 2009 at LiveJournal!


_**WARNING: Ladies and gentlemen, this is a smut alert! Do not read if offended by this kind of thing, or if underage, or if parents would not approve, or any other conditions which I haven't thought of. Now, warning out of the way…here we go.**_

Hermione sighed with satisfaction, curled up on her bed and tore the lid off her tub of ice cream. She had been waiting all day for this: a pint of finest chocolate ice-cream, stuffed with chocolate chips and dripping with chocolate sauce. She raised her spoon, barely able to wait to have the cold cream melting in her mouth.

Just as she was about to dig her spoon in, Lavender and Parvati burst into their shared dormitory, laughing raucously. Hermione lowered her spoon and breathed out heavily through her nose. She wanted to eat her ice cream in peace, and that did not involve trying to tune out vacuous observations on the entire male population of Hogwarts.

She picked up her tub and her spoon and headed down to the common room. It was getting late, she reasoned, surely there wouldn't be that many people around. True enough the room was emptying, and she sat down in front of the fire, and raised her spoon again.

Just as she was about push her spoon through the soft, pliant dessert the portrait hole burst in and Harry and Ron clambered through, clutching their brooms. They swooped down on Hermione immediately, chattering about the Quidditch manoeuvres they had managed to do. Hermione lowered her spoon, wondering if she looked like she actually gave a damn. All she wanted to do was eat her ice cream!

But then things got worse. Ron reached over and made to stick his finger – his horrible, sweaty, Quidditch-y finger – into her ice cream! She jerked it away in horror. ''Do you mind?'' She asked in utter outrage.

Ron just laughed. ''Come on Hermione, it's just ice cream!''

''This is not 'just ice cream'! This is Finest Fusion Ice Cream! I've been looking forward to it all day, and you are certainly not having any!'' Standing up, she fled the room. She would find somewhere to eat this ice cream, if it killed her!

She was walking along the corridor when it came to her. The Room of Requirements! That mainstay of so many students looking for somewhere to hide something, or simply…to be left in peace.

She hurried to the right corridor, paced back and forth in front of the patch of wall, and opened the door into a room of bliss. A soft, two-seater sofa, covered in plush red velvet was sitting on a warm carpet, in front of a blazing fire. She eagerly trotted over to the sofa, placed the ice cream on a small side table, pulled off her warm jumper and loosened her tie. She was going to do this properly! Kicking off her shoes, she wriggled her stocking-clad toes deep into the luxurious carpet.

Then, curling up on the sofa, she lifted the ice cream, pushed her spoon into the dessert and finally felt all tension leave her body.

And go right back in.

Someone banged hard on the door. ''Get out of there!''

Hermione thought she might just cry from the injustice. Where did she have to go to get some peace? She listened to the banging on the door. Someone must have wanted to use the room for the same purpose as her, so the room had appeared but she would have to open the door to them, given how she had been in there first. She thought about ignoring the banging and trying to eat her ice cream anyway, but it seemed to be increasing in volume.

Letting out a growl of frustration, she stood up, and walked over to the door, wrenching it open just as the person on the other side tried to slam their body weight against it. A tumble of black robes, green and silver emblem and blonde hair stumbled past Hermione. She looked in contempt as Draco Malfoy gathered himself together. ''Can I help you Malfoy?''

''Yeah, you can leave.''

''Not going to happen. I had the room first. Now get lost.''

Draco looked at Hermione. She had clearly been relaxing. Her tie was loose around her neck, and a creamy expanse of neck was glowing softly in the dim light as she had undone the top buttons of her shirt. He looked her up and down quickly and noticed how small her feet were, resting lightly on top of the carpet. ''I think not Granger. I want somewhere I won't be disturbed, and you happen to be ruining that. Go on, scat.'' Draco had finally decided he had enough of Crabbe and Goyle – he needed some time to himself.

He looked into the room. It was just what he had had in mind…from the comfy sofa to the fire to…His eyes fell on the pint of ice cream. ''Finest Fusion Ice Cream!'' He exclaimed.

''Yes, it's mine, I'm trying to eat it.'' Hermione said tersely, not liking the proprietary glint in his eyes.

''What flavour?'' Draco licked his lips almost involuntarily.

''Triple chocolate.'' Hermione was getting scared now: was she going to have to beat him away from her ice cream. Draco looked at her, a smile quirking the corner of his mouth.

''Fancy sharing?''

''Not particularly.'' She pointed imperiously at the door and Draco suddenly noticed the curve of her hip out from her small waist.

''Come on.'' He cajoled, and she felt a sudden flicker run through her veins. His eyes were gleaming in the firelight and his hair looked smooth and soft. And he was so tall. And so broad. Hermione suddenly doubted that she would be able to get rid of him. Maybe she should just let him have a little bit of her ice cream and then he would leave and she could go back to what she wanted to be doing.

Draco noticed the weakening in her eyes and smiled again. ''Just a bit.''

''No!''

But Draco was already sauntering over to the sofa (her sofa, Hermione thought angrily) and digging the spoon (her spoon!) into the ice cream (HER ICE CREAM!). She threw herself across the room and managed to grab his wrist before he put the spoon in his mouth. ''Get out!''

Draco looked at her small hands around his wrist, and slowly lowered the spoon. Just as she breathed out in relief, he used his other hand to push her into the seat next to him. Not sure what he was doing entirely but not really caring that much, he lifted the spoon to Hermione's lips.

She began to tell him that she was perfectly capable of feeding herself, that she wanted to eat her own ice cream and he could get the hell out as of that very instant but didn't get past the first syllable because the spoon was sliding between her lips and flooding her mouth was melting, sweet, chocolate-y goodness. She had been waiting so long, in so much anticipation that she nearly passed out.

Draco watched her eyes close in ecstasy, and felt an entirely irrational (but not unjustified) jump in his boxers. That seemed to turn into a triple somersault as Hermione's pink tongue reached out and licked her lip. His own breathing quickened as Hermione's eyes opened; they were hazy and distracted, and undoubtedly one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. Knowing that he had to see it again, he scooped more ice cream up and lifted it towards her mouth, which was already opening slightly. He could see the pearly white of her teeth against her soft pink lips and he felt his hand tremble slightly. A splash of the ice cream fell off the spoon and landed on Hermione's white neck. She jumped and gasped at the sudden cold but the ice cream was already in her mouth, and she thought she might just die from sensory overload.

Draco dropped the spoon to the table and pushed her back gently. Passively, she lay back against the arm of the sofa. He pulled the neck of her shirt open slightly and the next thing she could feel was his warm tongue licking the ice cream off her. He could feel her breathing get quicker, and her hands slid across his back and rested on his neck. Draco lifted his head and looked her straight in the eye. She stared back and knew that the one most blissfully erotic experience of her entire life was about to get a whole lot better.

He moved forward, his face hovering over hers. There was a single second of hesitation and then his lips were pressing against hers. Their mouths slowly moved against each others, slowly and gently. His warm tongue slid into her mouth, seeming hot against her ice cream-cool mouth. Their bodies pressed closer, hands wandering over the other's body as their tongues danced. The ice cream slowly melted.

Hermione pulled off her shirt and tie, watching in anticipation as Draco did the same. He pulled off her skirt, she yanked impatiently at his trousers. He pushed her back onto the sofa, and knelt over her, his legs straddling her waist. She could see him straining at his boxers but forgot to look as his cool fingers trailed across her intensively sensitive skin, across her chest, down her stomach and slid into her knickers. Gasping and tipping her head back, she wondered if she had died and gone to heaven.

But she could feel the weight of Draco's body pressing against her; too blissfully solid and warm to be part of a near-death experience. Her hands reached up and tried to stroke his chest and he gently but firmly pushed them back above her head. She froze as his tongue flickered across her skin, following the invisible trail that his fingers had left. She felt his fingers push her knickers to one side and his hot tongue brush against her most intimate parts and electricity leapt through every part of her again.

Summoning all her energy, she reared up and she pushed Draco back. Now it was her lithe weight keeping him prisoner. Keeping her eyes fixed on his, she reached out and grabbed the spoon. The ice cream had been melted by the warmth of the room, and she dipped the spoon into it. Then, holding it tantalisingly near to Draco's mouth, she moved it away and let the chocolate mess drip down his chest. Smiling cheekily, she tossed the spoon to one side and lowered her head. Draco breathed more heavily as he felt Hermione's tongue clean away every trace of it, getting lower and lower. Just as he thought things couldn't get better, she sat up. He opened his mouth to protest, but her fingers were swivelling in small circles across the small line of hair that leads into his underwear. And as Draco held his breath, they swivelled lower and lower, sliding their way into his boxers and taking a firm grip around the hardest erection he had ever had.

Hermione heard the shuddering gasp that he let out and smiled. Leaning forward, she whispered in his ear, with the urgency that they shared 'Now.''

Draco was keen to oblige. Immediately, he was towering above her, moving her legs, placing himself at her entrance as he kissed her neck and the sweet skin of her breasts. His hands slid down her waist and held her hips, and with a signalling nod, he pushed slowly into her. In mutual rapture, they moved their hips in a slow tandem that gradually gained speed. He thrust into her. She bit his shoulder. He licked across her nipple. She raked her fingers gently across his back. He bit her lip. She squeezed his buttocks and pushed him further into her. And he looked down on her as she moaned and wriggled beneath him, and then looked up at him with burning intensity and said simply 'Please.'

He thrust faster, she clutched harder and together they felt a shivering passion that began in the soles of their feet and raced through every muscle in their joint bodies, clenching and bucking and groaning and whimpering in the most intimate act that has ever existed.

Draco collapsed next to her and pulled her head onto his chest. She listened to the slowing beat of his heart and looked absentmindedly at her now ruined ice cream. ''Draco.''

''Hermione.''

''You owe me a new tub of ice cream.''

_**AN: There, hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review and let me know, I reply to all of them and I squeal excitedly when I see them in my email inbox. Should you want to, check out my profile page and see what else I've written. Lots of love…Petitesorciere xxx**_


End file.
